leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soraka
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 4th Week |health = 40 |attack = 20 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 356 (+70) |mana = 240 (+60) |damage = 43 (+3) |armor = 7.4 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 |critical = 2.18% (+0.32) |attackspeed = 0.63 (+2%) |dodge = 0 }} Soraka The Starchild is a Champion in League of Legends.Soraka Profile Page at the Official Web Page Background Soraka, the Starchild of Ionia, was the first of her kind. While there are many who tap into the rich magical energies of Valoran, she was the first to tap into the magic of the cosmos. Reaching beyond the terrestrial firmament, Soraka was capable of invoking the power of the stars, evolving beyond her kin. That is, until she let her most primal of emotions rule her. , a mercenary chemist in the service of Noxus, had caused untold suffering and death amongst Soraka's people. Unstoppable anger and hatred welled within her and she cursed the man to become a beast. Soraka lost much of her power for this misstep, sliding several steps down the evolutionary ladder in an instant. Though she is still a champion of the Ionian people, Soraka has joined the League of Legends in hopes of reversing her curse and redeeming herself in the eyes of the stars. "Though having fallen from grace, Soraka is nonetheless determined to once again be one with the stars." Abilities Strategy *Soraka is a powerful ally in battle, using to heal and as mana restoration as well as silence spells to keep the party moving forward. *You can use on your allies from across the map to save them from otherwise fatal events. *It's worth getting at least 1 rank of each spell if Soraka has an to help out her teammates. Especially is a very useful ability to use the item's passive. *If facing an enemy Soraka, it is imperative that she be made a priority target. Though she is very poor in combat, Soraka's ability to keep her teammates alive is without equal. Killing her will prevent her from healing any damage dealt to her allies, but expect her allies to protect her. *Getting an can greatly help in reducing the effectiveness of Soraka's healing skills, but also Soraka can help her team with this item due the effect. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Let me guide you"'' In-game/Movement *''"Let me guide you"'' *''"I'll heed their call"'' *''"Gracefully"'' *''"For the power of the stars"'' Taunt *''"Do you always fight so poorly?"'' Joke *''"No, I'm not happy to see you. Yes, that is a horn growing out of my forehead."'' Trivia *Her joke is a reference to the line "Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" *Soraka is the one who turned into a werewolf. *Lore-wise, Soraka is kind of referred to as the leader of her kin, showing that there are more of her race. *Soraka is the only Champion who can, other than a Summoner Spell, restore Mana as Target-Spell. Skins Soraka OriginalSkin.jpg|Original Skin References